Growing Family
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: It has been two years since Felix and Tamora adopted Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose. Everything is fine for the Fix-It Family but soon their world is turned upside down again when Tamora finds out she is pregnant. How will the children feel about it and will this news tear or strengthen their family? Find out and please review Sequel to Greatest Wish.
1. Happy Birthday Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Growing Family

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Crystal

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, it is me Crystal again. This seems so silly to me when mom first suggested I along with my sibs write in journals. Apparently in her game her soldiers do this to get rid of their hidden emotions. So, nothing bad happens during the game. Anyways I guess after everything we have been through maybe writing stuff down wouldn't be so bad. I mean we lost our entire family and game, then going to a game only to have a Demon King hunt us down like dogs so I will be a character in his game. Thinking my best friend Nightmare was dead, running to one dangerous game after another, being chased by zombies, and cy-bugs. Then I found a friend in Specks and eventually after two years of well hell Daddy Felix found us. After meeting Tamora, Ralph, and Vanellope, it was like we finally found a safe place._

_ Now the Demon King is out of our lives and Nightmare has taken over his game. As for me I still go to Mom's game and train the baby Pla-Ce bugs, Daniel hangs out with Dad and Uncle Ralph learning how to build and wreck things. While Morgan and Rose race in Sugar Rush with Vanellope. According to her a lot of people like the new characters and Morgan actually beat Vanellope in a race. Our raven haired cousin was impressed and was a good sport. Vanellope just likes to race not necessarily winning. Rose is just happy to drive and still has Kitty with her. I can't believe I am saying this but for now I actually feel happy. Well I have to go now journal maybe I will write more later. _

_ Till next time,_

_Crystal_

Crystal looked down at the journal her mom gave her and placed it in her locker. Her crystal blue eyes looked tired but she headed back to the training hall. The Pla-Ce bugs awaited her as they all hissed happily at her. Specks, the King Pla-Ce bug ran up to her and licked her with his tongue.

"Ah Specks, easy boy I already took a bath thank you," she giggled as she petted him. He followed her to the babies as they were no bigger than her foot and some came up to her knee. "Alright kids let's work on our flying ability. Fireball you start first," she told a fire red bug. He crawled over to her and revealed his snow white wings. Then took a leap and was in the air zooming around in a circle.

"Excellent job, you went higher than last time," Crystal said making some notes. "Okay um Daisy, you are next," Crystal said looking up at a small female bug with a light yellow complexion.

The little bug jumped and spread her wings zooming around the area like lightning. "Oh right excellent speed Daisy," Crystal said happily. Just then a huge red and blonde blur came out of nowhere and a young boy appeared. He looked about thirteen with blonde hair and red streaks with storm gray eyes.

"Crystal mom and dad told me to fetch you," the boy said.

"Okay Daniel I am coming just let me put the babies to their beds," Crystal said. Dr. Peters a man who helped Crystal train and study the Pla-Ce bugs built a little area for them. It wasn't a cage just an open area where they could rest and the ones that had bonds could find them. Crystal counted all of them and patted Specks head. He whined a little and looked up at the sky. "Sorry boy I have to get home and I need you to look out for them okay. If I am in danger I will call you," Crystal assured him. Specks nodded and licked her again then he too found his spot and went to sleep.

Crystal and Daniel walked on home to Niceland. Usually after the games were done the Nicelanders would be out and about. But it was oddly quiet for no one was around. "Where is everyone?" Crystal asked out loud.

"They are probably sleeping I mean Dad and Uncle Ralph had a hard game. What about Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah she got attacked by some Cy-Bugs and I had to make an appearance the players really liked me," Crystal said.

"Yeah I did a great job for the kids can decide if they want me to wreck or fix the penthouse it is fun either way," Daniel said happily. They made it to their house just before the street lights came on.

"It is still weird that this place is so quiet," Crystal said.

"It is okay Crystal just open the door so we can get to bed," Daniel said. She nodded her head in agreement and opened the door.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Happy birthday Crystal!" shouted her family. Crystal's eyes widened for standing in the living room was her Dad, Mom, Morgan, Rose, Uncle Ralph, and Vanellope. Along with the rest of the Nicelanders, who were all smiling at her.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Crystal," Felix said kissing her cheek. Crystal had to lean down a bit for her Dad came only up to her waist.

"Thanks Dad," she said sweetly.

"Bet you were surprised huh soldier," Tamora said smiling while hugging her daughter.

"I truly was Mom," Crystal admitted.

"Happy birthday kid," Ralph said placing a massive hand on her shoulder just as Vanellope glitched and hugged her.

"Yeah happy birthday cuz," the little girl said.

"Thanks everyone," Crystal said fighting tears.

"Come on Crystal we have a special gift for you," Rose said with a secret smile.

"Yeah you will love it," Morgan added. "Close your eyes," she added. Crystal did and allowed Morgan and Rose to lead her to the window for she heard them open the window.

"Open your eyes," Rose said. Crystal did and a huge smile spread on her face.

"Nightmare you made it," she said hugging her old friend.

"Happy birthday Crystal," Nightmare said and placed a necklace around her neck and a moon flower was the center of the necklace.

"It is beautiful thank you," she said. "You two are awesome and so is this party, thanks everyone for coming," Crystal said feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Make a wish birthday girl," Mary said holding up a cake with white icing but in blue lettering spelled out _Happy 15__th__ Birthday Crystal._ Even had a big 1 and a big 5 candle to make the 15. Tears of joy spread from her face as she looked around at her family and wished that these moments would never end. Two years ago her life was hell but two years later her life had become paradise. But unbeknown to anyone within time the Fix-It family's life would be turned upside down once again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Weird Sickness

Chapter 2: Weird Sickness

Two weeks after Crystal's birthday Tamora awoke in Felix's arms. Another day had come and gone for their family and everything was just perfect. Till her smile became a frown for her belly began to feel funny again. The feeling made her get up real quick waking up Felix, who fell off the bed. "Oww," he moaned rubbing his now sore head. Tamora was in the bathroom as the contents of what she had for dinner now spilled into the toilet. Felix heard the noise and went to investigate to see if his wife was okay.

"Tammy darlin' are you alright?" Felix asked. Tamora wiped her mouth for the moment had passed and she was breathing deeply to calm her stomach.

"I am fine short stack guess I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach last night," Tamora said shaking her head as she got to her feet.

"I told you not to have that second beer at Tappers last night," Felix said folding his arms with a smug grin. Tamora just pushed his hat over his face.

"Oh be quiet," she told him. He took his hat off and looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Tammy honey, promise me something?" Felix said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Anything Felix," she said kneeling to his level.

"Promise me if you feel worse you will go see the doctor," Felix told her. Tamora looked away with a distained look for she hated hospitals and being fussed over.

"Felix I am fine," she said smiling at him.

He put a hand on her arm and looked up at her with the firmest look he could give her. "Promise me Tamora," he said his voice not demanding but full of concern.

"Okay, okay if I feel worse I will go see the doctor," Tamora said.

"Pinkie promise," Felix said holding out his pinkie. Tamora had to bite her lip to keep from laughing but wrapped her pinkie around his sealing the promise. Felix smiled and soon got ready for work as did Tamora. By the time they got out of their room, Crystal was already dressed feeding Rose some cereal. While Morgan grabbed some cereal and Daniel ate some eggs. All the kids were dressed and smiled at their mom and dad.

"Morning Daddy, morning Mommy," Rose said smiling at them.

"Morning Rose honey," Felix said kissing her forehead. Tamora ruffled the girl's hair smiling at her.

"Here Mom I made eggs want some?" Crystal asked handing Tamora a plate. Tamora smelled the eggs and her stomach felt queasy.

"Uh no thanks dear, you eat it I will just have some toast," she said. Daniel already placed two slices of toast in for his mom and within minutes they popped out. He buttered them and gave the toast to his mom.

"Here Mom," he said smiling.

"Thanks sweetie," she said ruffling his hair.

"Mom, you want some coffee?" Morgan asked handing Crystal a cup. Then Morgan turned to her mom to see if she wanted some coffee too. Now Tamora was beginning to feel weird for normally she loved drinking coffee. But like the eggs the smell made her stomach ache.

"Ah not today dear," she said. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and quickly ate her cereal. Soon the Fix-It family was ready to head off to their games. Vanellope showed up early and Morgan along with Rose got in their carts and drove with Vanellope towards Sugar Rush. Daniel followed Uncle Ralph and Felix to the penthouse. Crystal grabbed her coat and followed her mom to Heroes Duty.

The soldiers all saluted Tamora and Crystal as they walked on by. "I'll be in the training area with the Pla-Ce Bugs if you need anything," she told Tamora.

"Okay love you honey," Tamora said. Making sure none of the soldiers were looking she gave Crystal a hug and the girl hugged her back.

"Love you too Mom, see you after the game," Crystal said. Then went off to find Specks and train the baby Pla-Ce bugs. Tamora felt a tad dizzy but shook the feeling away and prepared for the game.

"Alright ladies time to make your Mama Proud time!" she shouted at the soldiers. They all saluted her with their guns locked and loaded and the soldiers who bonded with their Pla-Ce bugs were with them. Tamora's Pla-Ce bug Goldie stood by her side ready to defend her mistress. The iron doors began to open and Tamora put her helmet on and prepared for the game to start.

"Hey my babies did you miss me?" Crystal asked. The babies rushed to her hissing happily. Specks came up to her knocking her to the floor. "Easy boy I missed you too," she giggled for he licked her belly with his tongue. He soon got off of her and she took her clipboard and began the training. There was a small window where Crystal could watch the game without anyone noticing her. It was her idea for she wanted to see the progress on how the soldiers fought alongside their bonds. At first her mom was against it for she didn't want Crystal to see such things after all the girl had been through. But decided it would do more good than harm. "Okay Snowball, let's see your attack moves," Crystal said addressing a pure white male bug.

While Crystal was training the Pla-Ce bugs the game in Heroes Duty was going fine. Tamora managed to play a few rounds. After a while though she was able to take a break and she drank some water. Something was definitely wrong with her for she felt really tired and her stomach ached. Unfortunately before she could ask Dr. Peters to check her, the last customer showed up. She had at least 30 minutes to an hour before the arcade closed. Putting her helmet on she was with her soldiers again and told them what she always did and faced the customer.

The doors opened and began to play the game. Cy-Bugs came at her and Goldie defended her just as a Cy-Bug was about to bite her. "Thanks girl," Tamora said and Goldie hissed happily. They began to climb the tower as more Cy-Bugs attacked them. Soldiers fell and the Pla-Ce Bugs were holding their own against the enemy. Tamora smiled under her helmet for Crystal trained the bugs well. Just then another dizzy spell came over her and another bug attacked her.

"Sarge look out!" a soldier yelled. Tamora ducked and fired at the bug as two more appeared attacking Goldie. The young Pla-Ce bug held her own but Tamora began to feel worse. All the sound was fading and she could barely keep her eyes open. Before she could do anything a Cy-Bug knocked her to the ground and no one could get to her. Goldie was attacking the two Cy-Bugs as her men were fighting off more. Tamora couldn't move and saw the bug's pinchers coming at her and she waited for the end. Thinking if she regenerated this odd feeling would leave her.

Just then she heard the Cy-Bug squeal in pain and Tamora opened her eyes. A blue shield was around her and Crystal stood in front of her, the girl's eyes glowing a bright blue. Specks was flying above her spitting acid at the bug as the Cy-Bug's began to retreat. "Oh cool Crystal is back," said the player with a happy look thinking it was all part of the game.

"Don't worry Mom I will get you out of here!" Crystal said her eyes returning to normal. She whistled and Specks came to her and Crystal placed Tamora on his back. "Specks get Mom out of here. Take her to Dr. Peters," she said.

"No Crystal I can't leave you alone" Tamora muttered trying to get up. But fell just as she tried to get off of Specks.

"Easy Mom, I will be fine I will take Goldie, don't worry," Crystal told her. The last thing Tamora saw before Specks flew away was Crystal getting on Goldie's back and following the soldiers up the tower. Tamora knew she had to see the doctor and prayed whatever was wrong with her could be cured. Soon she will find her sickness would lead to the greatest thing for her family.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Breaking News

Chapter 3: Breaking News

Specks carried Tamora into Dr. Peter's office. Dr. Peters was a thin man that wore glasses which made his brown eyes looked buggy. Still he was a kind man and loved his job as a scientist and soldier. But most of all he was a good doctor. Specks had to shrink a few inches so he could get himself and Tamora in the door. That was a trick Dr. Peters found out when Crystal was training them. Unlike Cy-Bugs who grow rapidly, Pla-Ce Bugs can grow or shrink in size. It was a useful fact during battles.

"Dear me Sarge, what happened? Normally you don't come to me unless you died or have a limb missing," he chuckled as he placed her on a cot.

"Just give me a pill so I can get back to my game. Crystal is out there with no armor and could get killed," Tamora said trying to get up. The memory of Crystal saving her burned in her mind. If Crystal died Tamora had no idea if she would regenerate. Nightmare, Crystal's friend showed them how to add Crystal in their game and assured them once she was programmed into Heroes Duty Crystal would be regenerated. But Tamora was very paranoid for she always kept Crystal away from the battle so she wouldn't have to worry about Crystal dying. But twice Crystal had to save her and this time she was not there to keep Crystal safe.

"Easy Sarge, I know Crystal I am sure she is fine. But if it will make you feel better, Specks I can watch over Calhoun, you go help Crystal," Dr. Peters told him. Specks hissed happily and ran as fast as he could. For he, was just as worried about Crystal as Tamora was. "There now Crystal has Specks to help protect her. Now mind telling me what happened?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Nothing I just felt so dizzy and tired," Tamora said rolling her eyes.

"I see did you eat anything today Sarge, sometime you skip meals that can cause dizziness," he told her.

"No, I did eat but just some toast for the smell of eggs and coffee made my stomach queasy. And I threw up this morning," Tamora told him. Dr. Peters looked at her like he knew something but wasn't too sure.

"How long have you felt like this?" he asked taking notes on a clipboard.

"About four weeks ago but this would make it six now. I began feeling dizzy a week after me and Felix um played cards," she said blushing a deep red. _This is so humiliating, he is one of my soldiers, and I can't believe I said that_, she thought shaking her head.

"I see and did you and Felix um play cards early in these six weeks?" Dr. Peters asked trying to sound professional. Tamora gave him a death glare and he said, "Never mind, so have you thrown up before this morning?"

"Well I just threw up maybe once a week I mean it hasn't happened in a while," Tamora said.

"Well Sarge I don't know how to tell you this but you might be pregnant," Dr. Peters said.

"What?" was her only response.

"From the way you been acting lately and how you been feeling I can say you are pregnant," he said.

"I want to take a pregnancy test," Tamora stated firmly.

"As you wish I will have a female nurse help you," he said. His nurse helped Tamora to the bathroom and she took the test. Within minutes Tamora had her answer, she was pregnant. Tamora sat down trying to breathe.

"I can't believe it I am pregnant," she said. Her emotions were mixed she was so happy, scared, anxious, worried, but mostly happy.

"Congratulations Sarge, should I share the good news?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Negative I will tell my husband and children first and I will tell the men," Tamora said quickly. Just then Crystal came in with Specks and Goldie at her heels.

"Mom, are you okay?" Crystal asked her eyes full of worry.

"She is fine Crystal," Dr. Peters assured her. Tamora walked up to Crystal and hugged her.

"I am fine dear nothing to worry about," Tamora said rubbing her daughter's back. Then she released Crystal and saw something that made her codes chill. Crystal's knees were cut and she had a few bruises on her arms. "What happened to you?" Tamora asked in a state of worry.

"Easy Mom, climbing that tower was rough and those Cy-Bugs were not happy but we got the medal," Crystal said with a smile. Specks noticed the bruises on his Crystal and shed some tears that ran all over her body healing her. Another thing they learned was Pla-Ce bug's tears had healing properties.

"Just happy to see you are okay I was worried about you soldier," Tamora said. _If she couldn't protect Crystal then how could she protect another child?_ Her mind asked her as Tamora smiled at Crystal. "I need you to go get your father and Rose and Morgan. Once you grab Daniel as well stay with your Uncle Ralph till I and your Dad come get you okay?" Tamora told her.

"Why what is wrong?' Crystal asked her eyes flashing with worry as she was going in her protective mode.

"Nothing Crystal everything is fine I just need to talk to your Dad is all," Tamora assured her. Crystal was no idiot for she knew there was more to this story and she didn't have to read minds like Morgan to know this.

"Okay Mom, I will go fetch Dad for you," Crystal said and climbed on Specks and raced home. Tamora sat down as she wondered how Felix would take the news. Crystal hid in the shadows of the game as she smiled at her family.

Her dad was fixing the penthouse and Uncle Ralph was breaking it. This time Daniel was chosen to help fix the penthouse and was racing up the penthouse using his super speed and sonic scream to blast the bricks and geese away from Dad. Within minutes the game was over and Crystal waited till the customer was gone. Then she made an appearance getting surprised looks from everyone.

"Crystal honey what brings you here so early? Where is your Mom?" Felix asked hopping over to her.

"Mom needs to talk with you in her game," Crystal said. Her dad looked worried and just hopped onto the cart and headed to Heroes Duty. "Uncle Ralph we need to stay at your place till Mom and Dad get back," she told him.

"Fine with me let's go get your sisters and cousin," Ralph said.

"Crystal is everything okay?" Daniel asked giving her the same look she had given Mom earlier.

"As far as I know now come on let's go to Sugar Rush," she said trying to remain calm. But she was worried about her mom for she knew something was wrong.

Back in Heroes Duty Felix rushed in and was told by the soldiers to go to her office. He knocked on the door frantically as he called out to her. "Tammy, honey are you okay?" he called. The door opened and he fell into her arms.

"Boy you got here fast," Tamora said gently.

"Never mind that are you okay?" Felix asked. He tried to feel her forehead but she moved away and sat him on her desk.

"Easy short stack I am fine but I have some news," Tamora said. Felix became quiet and folded his hands in his lap while he stared at her. She briefly told him what had happened in the game but he kept his worry hidden till she was done with her story. "Anyways Fix-It by what Dr. Peters said it looks like I am pregnant," she said. She gazed up at him as she waited for his reaction.

"You are pregnant?" he asked calmly.

"Looks that way?" she said biting her lip.

"Do any of the kids know?" Felix asked.

"I wanted to tell you first," she said hoping he would be happy but maybe he wouldn't. He was so calm she couldn't read his expression. Just then a huge smile got on his face. He jumped up to her and kissed her lips. His arms wrapped around her as she held him.

"This is wonderful news I am going to be a Daddy again. Oh Tammy I am so happy let's hurry home so we can tell the kids," Felix said his honey glows showing. That was another worry that entered her mind, how would the kids react to this news. She hoped they would be just as happy as she and Felix were.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Telling the Kids

Chapter 4: Telling the Kids

While Tamora and Felix were talking, Crystal along with Morgan, Daniel, and Ralph walked into Sugar Rush. The game was just about over so they hid behind some candy cane trees so the player wouldn't see them. They saw Vanellope in her mixed battered car zooming by with Taffya right behind her but Morgan, who was driving a gingerbread car with blue icing and peppermint wheels passed her. Rose was driving a pink cupcake car with white icing and caramel wheels. She had Kitty in the driver's seat with her and she too passed Taffya. The three racers were neck in neck and then the flag was raised. Rose won by an inch, Vanellope came in second, and Morgan came in third.

"Alright great game," Vanellope cheered.

"I won, yes," Rose said happily. She got out and high-fived her cousin and sister. Then shook Taffya's hand and the other racer just smiled at Rose.

"Hey guys sorry to break up the party but we have to go," Crystal told them.

"What is going on Crystal?" Morgan asked as they walked up to her.

"Mom had to tell Dad something and we are all supposed to go to Uncle Ralph's house till they come get us," Crystal told them. They all exchanged worried glances but headed to Uncle Ralph's house.

By the time they got back Tamora and Felix was waiting for them. "Mommy, I won a race in Sugar Rush!" Rose exclaimed running up to Tamora.

"That's my girl," Tamora said picking up Rose and hugging her.

"I won third place," Morgan told her.

"Good job Morgan I am very proud of you," Tamora said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah and the little cavity here got second place," Ralph said teasing.

"Oh hush Stink Brain, I am proud of my baby cousin, she is becoming a great racer. After all I taught her everything she knows," Vanellope said proudly.

"Whatever you little cookie cruncher," Ralph laughed. "So, Calhoun, Fix-it what is going on?" he asked them.

"Let's go to our house and we will tell you," Felix said blushing as he held Tammy's hand. Morgan looked at him and tried not to read his mind for it would be rude but she could tell this news was important to Mom and Dad. They all walked inside the house Tamora and Felix sat in their chairs. Ralph sat on the couch with Vanellope on his back. Rose and Morgan sat on the floor and Crystal stood by the couch with Daniel beside her.

"Well Crystal remember when you saved me in the game?" Tamora asked.

"Yes, is everything okay?" Crystal asked. Was Mom sick did she have a virus in her? Many questions buzzed around her brain but she remained calm.

"I am fine but when Specks took me to Dr. Peters I found out some wonderful news," Tamora said gently.

"Your mother is going to have a baby," Felix said gently.

"Congratulations brother!" Ralph said high-fiving Felix.

"Cool I get more cousins sweet!" Vanellope said glitching from Felix to Tamora hugging them both.

"Awesome I get to be a big sister!" Rose said happily. She too hugged her mom and dad grinning widely. Morgan was silent as was Daniel and Crystal. Tamora saw this and worried they may not be so happy.

_Oh no Mom is looking say something Daniel_, his mind told him. "Cool I may get a little brother or sister that is awesome," he said smiling. Even hugged his mom and dad to show them he was happy.

"I am so happy another sister or brother," Morgan finally said smiling. She hugged them but Crystal still remained silent. Finally after a moment she broke out of her trance and smiled.

"That is really great news," she said finally hugging them. Tamora and Felix mentally let out sighs of relief. All the kids were happy about the news and took it very well.

"So, where will the new kid sleep?" Ralph asked.

"I can share my room," Rose volunteered still smiling.

"Well first we are going to find out what we are going to have. If the baby is a boy it will stay with Daniel but if the baby is a girl then the baby will share a room with Rose," Tamora told them.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room," Daniel said.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my room either," Rose giggled.

"Well that is the plan for now. But I as well as your father are going to need some help," Tamora told them.

"Yes, your mother may not be able to be in her game for a while so, Crystal would you mind filling in?" Felix asked.

"Sure I only appeared twice in the game and the customers like me," she said.

"I was thinking Kohut could fill in for me," Tamora said fearing for Crystal's safety.

"Don't worry honey Crystal can handle it," Felix assured.

"Yeah Mom don't worry I won't let you down," Crystal said hugging her mom.

_That is not what I am worried about,_ Tamora thought while hugging her. Soon everyone had dinner and was put to bed. Morgan sat on her bed thinking over the news and soon reached for her journal. Mom told her to write in it whenever she couldn't express herself to people. So, she took her pen out and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_It is me Morgan again. I learned that Mom is going to have a baby. I should be happy and part of me is but another is scared out of my mind. Scared that they may not want us anymore, for now they will have their real children. I am no idiot I know I am not their biological child. Yet it never mattered for I know that they loved me and my siblings. _

_ But after losing Mama and Daddy along with Grandma and Granddad, and then we lost our game. I guess part of me wished to be happy again but is waiting to lose everything again. I couldn't read my sibs minds but I knew Daniel and Crystal felt the same way. Rose, however barley remembers Mama or Daddy or Granddad and Grandma. To her a new baby is no big deal just another sibling to love. She has no idea the trouble that is looming. _

_ Normally I am the calm one, the one that keeps the family together. After we lost our family and home we played new parts. Rose was the optimistic making us believe that everything will be okay. I was the one that kept us calm and let my sibs know who we could trust. Daniel was the extra muscle making sure no one harmed us and Crystal was the leader. She decided where we went and prepared us for any situation. But she never prepared us for this moment. I knew she was worried but Crystal never reveals her true emotions for she always had us to worry about. We survived losing everything but can we survive it twice. I don't know for once I have no idea. Wish us luck journal we will need it._

Morgan placed her journal on the table and soon drifted off to a troubled sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Sister Time

Chapter 5: Sister Time

_ Morgan awoke the next morning feeling better. But when she opened her eyes they opened to a shocking scene. All of her stuff was gone and what was in it were boxes of weapons and blueprints to make buildings. Even her bed was gone and she carefully opened her door. "Crystal are you up?" she asked. Now she was trying to keep calm as she wondered why all her stuff was missing. But when Crystal didn't answer; that frightened Morgan by far._

_ Opening the door she saw Crystal's room was empty and even ran into Daniels' room and saw someone in the room but not Daniel. It was a little boy about two maybe three. He had Dad's hair but their Mom's eyes. His face was round but looked firm. He wore a blue outfit like Felix did but was playing with toy soldiers. "Who are you?" Morgan asked wondering where this kid came from._

_ "Alexander," the boy said._

_ "Where is Daniel my brother this was his room," Morgan said._

_ "My room now," Alexander told her. He went back to his soldiers and Morgan finally went to Rose's room. She was determined to find at least one of her siblings. But instead she found another person but it wasn't Rose. A young girl about the same age as Alexander was playing with blocks. She had Mom's short blonde hair but Dad's eyes._

_ "Who are you?" Morgan asked wishing she knew where her sibs were and who these other kids were._

_ "Susan," said the little girl._

_ "Have you seen Rose, my sister this is her room," Morgan said._

_ "My room now," Susan said and looked away. Morgan was getting creeped out and began to look for Mom and Dad. They were sitting at the table talking and smiling. _

_ "Mom, Dad something is wrong I can't find Crystal, Rose, or Daniel. Their rooms are empty and there is a little girl in Rose's room and a little boy in Daniel's room," Morgan said._

_ "Well of course those are our real children silly," Felix said smiling._

_ "Yes once we had Susan and Alexander I thought we made it clear that you were no longer welcome here," Tamora said frowning._

_ "Don't get us wrong you four were cute but now we have a real family," Felix said._

_ "But I thought you loved us," Morgan cried as tears stung her face. _

_ "Yeah key word "did" now go away we have a picnic to go on," Felix said. Tamora picked up Morgan by the back of her collar and opened the door and threw her out. Then shut the door in her face as the tears fell._

_ "Get up Morgan," Crystal said now appearing. Morgan saw her along with Daniel, Rose, and Specks. _

_ "They don't want us," Morgan said shedding tears. _

_ "We knew this day would come sis," Daniel said sadly._

_ "We have to go Morgan," Rose whimpered holding onto Kitty tightly._

_ "As long as we have each other we can survive anything," Crystal said. The four locked hands and walked along with Specks away from their house. Morgan took one last look back and saw through a window Mom and Dad along with Alexander and Susan making sandwiches. Looking like a true family and Morgan turned away and shed a finally tear._

Morgan woke up sniffing and needed to talk to someone. Getting up out of bed she headed to Crystal's room. Crystal looked truly peaceful in her sleep. Most of the time she put on masks to keep her family safe it was hard to tell what she was truly thinking, even to Morgan who could read minds. "Crystal, Crystal please wake up," Morgan whispered. Crystal's eyes flew open as she sat up.

"Morgan, what is the matter? Crystal whispered. "Is everything okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she saw Morgan's puffy eyes and said, "Why are you crying?" Morgan just burst into tears as she flung herself into Crystal's arms. "Easy Morgan, shh tell me what is wrong," Crystal said holding her sister in a tight protective embrace.

"They threw us out. Got rid of all our stuff and then they just threw us out," Morgan cried holding onto Crystal.

"Who did?" Crystal asked.

"Mom and Dad I had a dream where I woke up and all my stuff was gone. I went looking for you and your room was empty but when I went into Daniel and Rose's room I saw a little girl named Susan and a boy named Alexander. They looked like Mom and Dad and they said that Daniel and Rose's rooms were theirs. I went looking for Mom and Dad and they said they threw us out for they had their real children. Mom even picked me up and threw me out the door. Then you, Daniel, Rose, and Specks were there and we left," Morgan sniffed.

"Oh I see, Morgan it is okay it was just a dream," Crystal said trying to calm her sister down.

"No it wasn't come on Crystal I know what you were thinking you fear my dream just like Daniel did. Admit it you are worried that they will throw us away because no matter what they say we are not their biological children and nothing will change that," Morgan said sharply.

"Okay you are right I am scared but I don't think Mom and Dad will do that to us," Crystal said. She was trying to put on her mask for Morgan to make her feel safe. "Morgan what are we?" she asked.

Morgan looked at her and her tears faded and she gave Crystal a serious face. "We are survivors," Morgan told her.

"And what is the one thing we four are all good at?" Crystal asked.

"Surviving," Morgan said.

"Exactly we went through two years of pure hell losing our family and our home. Getting chased by zombies and cy-bugs not to mention the Demon King himself and facing death on a regular day basis knowing if we died we couldn't regenerate. If we can survive all that then we can survive anything as long as we stick together nothing can harm us," Crystal said gently.

"What if you're wrong Crystal what if we can't survive this?" Morgan asked.

"Then I will have to be a lot stronger for if it does happen but let's not worry about it till the time comes. It will be alright Morgan I along with Daniel and Rose have your back. We will be okay," Crystal assured her with a smile. Morgan smiled back and allowed Crystal to tuck her into bed and soon she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Once Morgan was asleep Crystal's smiled faded for she in all honesty and no idea what to do. If Mom and Dad did throw them away Crystal had no clue what to do but she had been in this situation before and she survived one family loss she could do it again. All four of them were all survivors, and they were good at surviving.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. The Party

Chapter 6: The Party

Three days after the kids were told the news spread like wildfire. The next morning Daniel was with Rose trying to help her make gifts for the new baby. Daniel was placing a smile on his face but the worry filled his heart. Crystal and Morgan revealed to him about Morgan's dream. Would Mom and Dad really get rid of them like that? His heart screamed no they love you all but his mind said yes for they were not their real children. Still he along with Morgan and Crystal kept their fear hidden from Mom and Dad as well as everyone else.

"Let's see I am going to make a lion for my brother and a tiger for my sister," Rose said drawing the big cats on a piece paper. Daniel's mama taught him how to knit so he was helping Rose make the stuffed cats for the new baby.

"Rose you do know we don't know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl right?" Daniel asked her.

"Of course I do silly I am making both just in case Mommy has a boy and a girl," Rose giggled as Daniel helped her sew the fabric. Tamora was cleaning her guns smiling as she watched her son and daughter making things for the new baby or babies in Rose's opinion. Felix came on in the house smiling.

"Tammy, kids I have great news Mary as well as all of the Nicelanders are throwing us a party in celebration of the baby. They invited your men, the kids from Sugar Rush and it will be tomorrow evening at the penthouse about six," Felix told them. Crystal and Morgan came in when they heard Dad's voice and heard about the party.

"Oh that is awfully nice of them," Tamora said smiling. She kissed Felix and Rose noticed Crystal was looking a bit sad. Maybe it was because all that would be there would be grownups and kids. A light bulb went off in her head as she thought of inviting Nightmare that way Crystal has someone to talk to.

"Mommy could I invite Nightmare so Crystal has someone to talk to during the party," Rose asked once Crystal went to her room.

"Sure sweetie I think that would be a wonderful idea," Tamora said. Rose smiled and grabbed Daniel by the wrist and dragged him outside to go to Nightmare's game to invite him to the party. They ran all the way and Daniel stiffened when he saw the game that still gave him nightmares. Rose frowned a bit but before they could enter Nightmare came out. He wore a black shirt and pants and he changed a bit during the two years. Nightmare had grown taller and his muscles began to grow even had a few muscles on his stomach.

"Rose and Daniel what a pleasant surprise," Nightmare greeted.

"Hi, Nightmare I wanted to tell you that you are invited to a party at the penthouse at six. It is for our Mommy, she is going to have a baby," Rose said sweetly. "And Crystal would love to see you," she added.

"She would," Nightmare said fighting the blush that was showing.

"Yeah she would dude," Daniel said smirking for he knew Nightmare liked his sister.

"Well tell Crystal I will be there," Nightmare said.

"We will and bring a present for the baby," Rose reminded him.

"Oh I will you have my word," Nightmare said smiling at the little girl. Rose and Daniel said goodbye and went back on home.

During the party the girls of Niceland surrounded Tamora asking her question about the baby. Congratulating her and if she had any weird cravings yet. The men surrounded Ralph and Felix congratulating Felix and Tamora about the baby. Now the soldiers were instead of enjoying themselves acted more like security guards.

Tamora was grateful and even left the beacon on and asked some soldiers to stay behind to watch incase an Cy-Bugs dared to get out of the game. The Sugar Rush kids were playing with Morgan and Rose. Daniel played with some of the boy kids. Crystal looked around listening to the music playing as Mom opened her presents for the baby. Felix was taking pictures every five seconds wanting to capture every moment. Crystal felt someone tap her on the shoulder and asked, "May I have this dance?"

She turned to see Nightmare smiling at her. He already placed his gift with the others it was a blanket that he made for his mom helped him learn to knit as well.  
"Hey you made it," Crystal said happy to see him.

"Yeah Rose and Daniel said you would be happy to see me so thought I would come. Unless this is a family thing," Nightmare said hoping he didn't misread anything.

"No it is fine I am glad you are here. And yes I would love to dance with you," Crystal said. Nightmare's fear left and a smile graced his lips. He gave her a coy smile and flew up and held his hand down to her. She returned the smile and levitated up to him. Once they were a few feet off the air he placed his arm around her waist. She placed her hands around his neck and the other in his hand. Soon they were dancing in the air just letting the music take them away.

Soon all of her fears began to melt and she didn't worry about Morgan's dream, fear of being kicked out, of Mom and Dad not wanting them, and worse losing her family again. All that mattered was dancing with Nightmare and enjoying the party. Nightmare couldn't help but melt when he saw Crystal. She was so strong, clever, beautiful, and just an incredible person. When she was in his arms his world felt complete.

He spun her around as her smile widened. It seemed when she smiled her eyes lit up making his heart beat faster. Tamora and Felix looked around at their kids and saw Crystal was not among them they began to grow scared. Till Ralph pointed to the ceiling by the disco ball and they saw she was dancing with Nightmare. Felix began to cry and said, "My little girl is growing up".

"Should you and I have a man to man talk with Nightmare?" Ralph asked calmly.

"I wouldn't worry about it now maybe they are just friends let's not embarrass Crystal over a misunderstanding," Felix said.

"Yeah Felix you are right and if Nightmare did try anything Crystal can handle herself and if not I will just feed Nightmare to a Cy-Bug," Tamora said with sly grin as she watched her daughter. The three grownups went back to the party giving Crystal and Nightmare their time to dance.

Soon Crystal was getting thirsty and levitated with Nightmare to the punch bowl. Gene and Mary were talking and Crystal overheard Gene say something.

"Looks like Felix and Calhoun will have some kids that will look like them, hope the other kids won't get upset," he said slightly drunk from the special punch the adults could drink.

"Oh hush Gene Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, or Rose could hear you and they may take offense," Mary said quietly.

"Oh I am just stating a fact but I will keep quiet," Gene said but soon passed out. Crystal heard and knew some people were thinking what she feared. That Mom and Dad were having real kids and that her and her sibs were not their real kids. Tears threatened to show but she pushed them away and headed back to Nightmare for another dance.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. A Mother's Fear

Chapter 7: A Mother's Fear

A few days after the party Felix and Tamora began to notice a change in the kids. Rose was busy making toys and getting excited over the baby. Morgan looked like she hadn't been sleeping much but assured she was alright. Daniel wore a smile and helped when he could but Tamora and Felix felt a distance. The greatest came in Crystal and Tamora noticed it more. Whenever they were in the game Crystal would be in the training area with the Pla-Ce bugs and sometimes even when they were alone she kept calling Tamora, Sargent Calhoun instead of Mom.

Tamora began to grow worried but Felix assured her it was nothing. But even he began to feel the distance growing. Felix was outside fixing the penthouse and Daniel was with him. Daniel was zooming like crazy having his dad on his back tapping the broken windows. "So, Daniel just think soon you might have a little brother or sister," Felix said grinning a bit.

"Yeah can't wait Dad," Daniel said softly trying to keep his smile on and his fear hidden.

"Are you okay with sharing a room with the baby if the baby is a boy I mean?" Felix asked in a worried tone.

"I would be okay with it Dad," Daniel said tensing up a little.

"Okay I am glad I just wanted to ask for your mom and I didn't real ask you. I was worried you may think we don't care about your opinion which we do of course," Felix said quickly.

"Yeah I know Dad," Daniel said.

"Well why don't you go check on your sisters and I will go visit Uncle Ralph. He wanted to tell me about a new idea for the park," Felix said.

"Yes sir," Daniel said and quickly went inside. Morgan who was looking better was playing tea party with Rose. Crystal was with her Mom back at their game and Dr. Peters was going to give Tamora some bad news. In Heroes Duty Tamora was back in action and leading her men to victory. She held her gun tight as they raced up the tower to earn their medal. To Tamora's joy Crystal was safely training the Pla-Ce bugs.

They raced up the tower and everything was going fine. Tamora shot a Cy-Bug and Goldie attacked the other. Her men raced behind her as the tower entrance was close to her. Just then she began to feel dizzy again and her stomach began to ache. The baby had soon begun to kick or move and the motion still shocked Tamora. She placed her hand on her head to clear it when a Cy-Bug raced at her. "Sarge!" Kohut yelled when the beast hit her. Tamora shielded her stomach but before the bug touched her. A green liquid splashed on the bug and it screamed in agony. Specks knocked the monster off the tower.

"Mom get on!" Crystal cried and held out her hand. Tamora saw she wasn't wearing any armor or had a gun but had her hand out.

"Crystal get out of here this is dangerous!" Tamora yelled worried Crystal would get hurt.

"Grab my hand!" Crystal yelled ignoring her mother's comment. Tamora did for a Cy-Bug was about to attack her again. "Hold on," Crystal told her. Crystal looked up and saw the Cy-Bugs and blew a whistle.

"What are you doing?" Tamora asked her.

"Calling in reinforcements," Crystal said and soon Tamora as well as the Heroes Duty soldiers heard a low hissing noise. Soon it got louder and a whole swarm of Pla-Ce bugs clouding the area approached Crystal. "Team One, help the soldiers on the left, Team Two, you're guys' job is to help escort fallen soldiers to safety. Team Three, your job is to help the soldiers on the right. And Team Four you all are with me let's clear the way for them," Crystal said. The Pla-Ce bugs hissed and separated and the rest followed Crystal up the tower. Tamora shot the bugs that came her way as Crystal formed a protective field to shield them. The soldiers slowly made their way up to the tower as the player was having the time of their life.

Soon the doors opened and Tamora led the way her men following her. Crystal stood at the back so she wouldn't get in the way. She saw the Cy-Bug eggs surrounding them and the medal. Then her eyes saw the medal and this was the first time she was in the tower. Normally she would be the one outside defending them in case of attacks but the Pla-Ce bugs were handling themselves. "Stay close men," Tamora said firmly. She was still dizzy but had to finish the game. After it was done she would tell Dr. Peters her condition.

Just as she was about to grab the medal the room began to shake. Standing before them was the Queen Cy-Bug and she let out an angry hiss. Her eyes locking on the soldiers as she shrieked and the men fired their weapons. But her skin was tougher than the rays and she used her tail and knocked the men out of the tower. Tamora dodged and aimed her gun firing at the underbelly and smiled when she heard the beast shriek out in pain. The Queen was not happy and lunged her pinchers at Tamora who fell to her knees for the dizziness was getting worse.

"Mom!" Crystal yelled and raced to save her mother. Everything happened in slow motion Tamora saw Crystal pull her behind Crystal's back. She saw the pinchers and Crystal was too slow to react to form a force field. Tamora screamed when she saw the pincher through Crystal's body. The girl's eyes were dimming and blood trickled down onto the floor.

"No!" Tamora roared and threw a grenade at the monster. Another soldier grabbed the medal as Tamora picked Crystal up in her arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mo-Mom I tr-tried," Crystal said her voice weakening.

"Shh, you will be alright Crystal save your strength," Tamora said and held Crystal close. She got on Specks and the King Pla-Ce bug raced to the infirmary as the customer was cheering for winning but hoped Crystal would be okay. Tamora jumped off Specks and ran all the way to Dr. Peter's and he took Crystal from her. He undid her jacket and saw the pincher made a nasty hole and Crystal was losing a lot of blood.

"Once I give her this Crystal will be fine," Dr. Peters said and poured some of the Pla-Ce bug's tears they collected onto Crystal. The liquid flowed over the hole and soon it disappeared like it never was there. Tamora held her breath till she saw Crystal open her eyes.

"Hey Dr. Peters and Mom, what did I miss?" Crystal asked standing up. Tamora hugged Crystal tightly shedding tears grateful that she was alive. But worried for she had failed to protect Crystal and worried she was failing as a mother.

"Glad to see you are feeling better Crystal but I need to speak with Sarge alone for a moment," Dr. Peters said.

"Okay sir I will be outside Mom," Crystal said.

Once Crystal was gone Dr. Peters said, "Sarge I noticed that your condition is getting worse. In my professional opinion until your baby is born you should take it easy and not play in the game".

"What I can't abandon my men and they need me," Tamora said quickly.

"I am sorry ma'am but with all due respect your dizzy spells are becoming more frequent and I heard you throwing up a few times. If this keeps up you will die in the game and I know you can regenerate but I don't know if your baby will regenerate," Dr. Peters said in a worried tone. Tamora bit her lip her eyes full of worry for she didn't want to lose her baby. She failed to protect Crystal and now she was failing to protect her unborn child.

"Alright I will find a replacement," Tamora said.

"No need you already have one," Dr. Peters said shocked she agreed so quickly.

"Really, who?" Tamora asked though she probably already knew his answer.

"Easy ma'am Crystal," Dr. Peters said smiling.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. New Leader

Chapter 8: New Leader

"Dr. Peters with all due respect, Crystal is not ready for this," Tamora said standing up. With her gone Crystal could be seriously hurt. She was supposed to protect her family not Crystal, Crystal was her daughter and she wasn't going to lose her. Or any of her children for that matter.

"Sarge, you know for a fact Crystal can handle herself just fine. Look how she took charge of those bugs and she dove in front of a pincher to save you. She puts the soldiers first and trains harder so no one will get hurt. Crystal is smart, has great agility, strong, and a fast thinker. But most of all she is cool under pressure. Hmmm, she reminds me of another young lady who recruited herself into the Space Marines. Now who could that be?" Dr. Peters said rubbing his chin. Tamora narrowed her eyes at him but sighed in defeat. He was right Crystal in most ways was just like her. Tamora knew Crystal could handle it but still she was worried that Crystal could get hurt. But she had to trust Crystal and walked out to tell her men and Crystal the news.

Crystal was looking over her Pla-Ce bugs checking to see if they were all unharmed. So, far the soldiers were uninjured maybe a few bruises but no casualties. Still she was worried about scaring Mom like that and her finger traveled to the spot that the pincher tore a hole through her body. In her mind she could still feel it but the thought of dying never bothered her. After all she faced death on a regular day basis even before she came here. A shadow loomed over her and she hid her annoyance well.

"Well, well it if it isn't the little Pla-Ce Bug Queen. Good job dying rookie, you think that ugly brute or your precious powers could have saved you better. Maybe you will wise up and wear the armor Sarge gave you," said a cruel voice. It belonged to a buff rookie named Randy Brown. Randy was a 23 year old Private that hated Crystal with a passion, ever since she brought more Pla-Ce bugs to the game. He also hated her powers even though she only used them during the Cy-Bug attacks.

"What do you want Private Brown?" Crystal asked trying to avoid a fight.

"Bet you thought you were real slick bringing all those bugs into our game. Trying to show us up huh? Think you are better because those disgusting things like you," Brown hissed.

"No sir, I wasn't showing anyone up I was just bringing in reinforcements to help the soldiers," Crystal said in a calm tone. Specks kept glancing from Brown to Crystal making sure he protected Crystal from Brown if he had too.

"We didn't need your help and I got the medal but all anyone talked about was you and those bugs of yours," Brown hissed.

"I fail to see how this is my problem I was trying to help Sargent Calhoun not win a medal," Crystal said stroking Specks to calm him.

"Just stay out of my way girl this job is for real soldiers and not freak orphans and their disgusting bug pets," Brown hissed and walked away growling to himself. Crystal just looked away hoping Mom was okay hoping she wasn't angry at her for getting injured. She just saw that pincher heading towards Mom and the baby freaked Crystal out. Time just slowed for she didn't make a plan just reacted and she saved Mom and the baby but injured herself.

"Attention everyone Sargent Calhoun requests everyone meet her in the training all in ten minutes," said a voice over the intercom.

"Better go see what is going on. Stay with the others Specks," Crystal said and jogged onto the training hall. The men were already in formation and Crystal stood next to Dr. Peters as her mom stood before the men. Mom looked at all of the men with a firm gaze and Crystal hoped she was satisfied with the victory.

"It has been brought to my attention that I am no longer able to be your commanding officer. My condition has grown extreme that I need to go on vacation so I am appointing a new leader for everyone," Tamora began. Her voice was soft for these were her men and she couldn't imagine not fighting with them. But her voice began firmer as she continued to speak and said, "Now make no mistake I will check in everyone now and then to make sure you all listen and that the game is going well. I have complete confidence in my choice so without further ado I give my position to non-other than my daughter Crystal," Tamora said.

The room went deadly quiet as the men all turned their eyes in the direction of Crystal. Crystal looked around wondering if she was hearing things. Did Mom really say her name? Did her injury affect her hearing? Mom was looking at her and Dr. Peters gave Crystal a nudge and she walked over to her mother. Tamora saw Crystal look worried and she asked, "Crystal do you accept the position?"

Crystal wanted to shout Hell no are you nuts. She was no soldier her job was to train the Pla-Ce bugs and guard the tower, she was no leader. The men began to whisper but one firm gaze from Tamora silenced them. During that time Crystal was about to refuse but remembered Mom chose her which meant that her mom needed her. But the baby did too just because she didn't think she could do didn't excuse her from making Mom continue leading the men. _Come on Crystal quit thinking of yourself and help Mom, she needs you_, her mind told her. "I accept thank you Sargent Calhoun for your belief in me. I will not fail you," Crystal said saluting her mother. Tamora smiled but saw that the walls in Crystal's eyes were stacked pile high, making her true emotions unreadable. Still she accepted and Tamora was grateful for that.

"I know you will do this unit proud," Tamora said saluting her. The men saluted Crystal but Randy glared at Crystal.

"I am not taking orders from no freak orphan, I'll fix her wagon," he hissed. He shied away from the group thinking of a way to get rid of Crystal once and for all. Tamora walked on home with Crystal who remained silent.

"Does it still hurt?" Tamora asked.

"Does what hurt?" Crystal asked.

"Your wound," Tamora said.

"No, it is fine sorry about scaring you like that. I was trying to use my force field but didn't react quickly enough. I will train harder Mom I promise," Crystal said her walls up even more.

"Crystal I noticed that you, Daniel, and Morgan have been acting odd," Tamora said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I mean that Morgan looks like she hardly sleeps, Daniel is quieter than usual and you call me Sarge instead of Mom when we are alone a few times and you are training with the Pla-Ce bugs and hardly talk to me," Tamora said.

"Morgan is just nervous about racing, Daniel has never been a talker, and I am doing my job and showing you respect while we are in the game," Crystal said keeping her mask on.

"Is it because of the baby? That is when you all started acted distant?" Tamora asked her. "You do know that your Father and I love you all and the baby too right?" Tamora asked. She was worried that might be the problem.

Crystal stopped in her tracks and looked at her mom and said, "We know you love us and we are happy that you are having a baby," Tamora looked as hard as she could but Crystal had her walls up and mask face on. She couldn't read Crystal true emotions at all. But decided to drop it for if Crystal said that all three of them were okay, then they were okay. So, they walked on home on silence.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Nightmare's Offer

Chapter 9: Nightmare's Offer

_Tamora saw herself back in the tower staring at the Queen Cy-Bug. Her men however were gone. She seemed to be all alone and she fired at the monster. The creature yowled in agony and hissed at Tamora with utter hatred. It raised it's pinchers and lunged at her. Déjà vu happened again for Crystal out of nowhere appeared and pushed Tamora behind her back. Calhoun watched in horror as she relived the scene again. "Crystal!" she shouted trying to raise her gun. But she couldn't move the dumb thing like her whole gun was frozen._

_ Then she tried to run over to Crystal to at least get her to safety. But like her gun she was frozen as well. Blood poured out of Crystal's body as the young girl was slowly dying. "Hold Crystal we are coming!" Daniel said running at the beast with Morgan and Rose behind him. Daniel let out a scream and the beast shrieked in pain. But before Daniel could move the creature grabbed him in another pincher and snapped him in half. _

_ "No Daniel!" Tamora screamed trying to move. Tears flooded down her face as the Queen released Crystal who was drained of blood. Morgan flew out the creature and Rose used her Kitty to attack the monster. The Queen grew angry and ate Rose's Kitty then impaled Rose like it did Crystal and lastly sliced Morgan in half. "No, please no!" Tamora moaned seeing all her children were dead and she couldn't save them. Tears fell as the Queen looked at her with a sickening grin. _

_ "You failed to protect your children. Just like you will fail to protect the children inside of you," the monster hissed. Then in a quick motion a pincher was lunging towards Tamora's stomach and a baby's cry was heard._

Tamora woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Felix to her joy was fast asleep dreaming happy dreams. She held her stomach relieved to know the baby was okay. Still she got up and walked from each room checking on the kids. Rose was still sleeping with Kitty, Morgan fell asleep with a book in her hand, Daniel was curled in a ball on his bed, and Crystal looked relaxed. Her children were alive and they were safe. She had no idea if her dream meant anything but she did know this. Tamora was going to do everything in her power to protect her children.

The next morning it was a Tuesday and the arcade was closed. Crystal took that time to go somewhere she could think. She stood before an empty area but to her it was home. This was at one time her game and home. Heroes World is what it was called. The sky was blue with massive buildings, cozy restaurants, and houses for hero and villain families. A tear fell from her face as she racked in her mind the past events. First event was her mom being pregnant, the fear of being thrown away, and the fear of losing her family. People thought Crystal was fearless but that was a lie. The reason why she seemed fearless was because she was always afraid but never showed her fear. Her fears never controlled her for she found a way to control her fear.

"Hey Crystal," said a voice. She turned to face Nightmare, he had changed a lot his muscles were showing and she came up to his shoulder.

"Hey Nightmare, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"I was going to see you in your game but I saw you over here so I thought I would come say hi," he said sheepishly. She smiled but he sensed something was off about her. "Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, no not really," Crystal said frowning a bit.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Well you know my mom is going to have a baby. Well Morgan had this nightmare where after Mom and Dad had these twins that they threw us out. Now Daniel, Morgan, and I fear it may come true. To top it off Mom's condition has grown worse where she can't play her game so she left me in charge and I am afraid I will fail her. People think I am some fearless leader with all the answers but in reality I have no idea what I am doing half the time. The only reason my siblings and I survived this long was on pure luck. We lost one family and I don't know what we will do if we lost another," Crystal said finally shedding tears. She didn't know why she was telling Nightmare all of this. Maybe it was because he like her was given a life they never asked for and the responsibilities of being seen as a leader.

"Crystal that is ridiculous your parents love you. They would have to be completely insane to throw you and your sibs out," Nightmare said placing a hand on her shoulder. He hated seeing her in pain for she was his only friend. "As for you being in charge you will do a great job. Who cares what others say, just do your thing and don't be your mom be you," he said.

"I am just so tired of trying to be strong when I have no idea what to do," Crystal sniffed looking at him.

"Okay if in an unlikely trillion to one chance your parents do throw you and your sibs away after your mom has her kids. Then you can stay in my game. You can live there in peace and I will make sure no one will bother you. I promise you won't have to fight and you can leave too," he said. He told her the last part for his dad tried to keep Crystal and her siblings' prisoner in his game. Of course Crystal knew Nightmare was nothing at all like his father.

"Nightmare I don't know what to say. I mean I will have to talk with Daniel, Morgan, and Rose," she said.

"I know I am just letting you know that if this fear comes true. You and your siblings will have a place to stay. That is all I am saying," he said gently. Crystal hugged him and smiled thanking him for being a friend.

Later that night Crystal had her siblings meet her in her room. She wanted to discuss Nightmare's offer to them. "So, he said we could stay in his game if Mom and Dad throw us away?" Morgan asked.

"And we can leave if we want too?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, exactly right but he doesn't think Mom or Dad would throw us away," Crystal said.

"And they won't they love us we are their kids," Rose said stubbornly.

"We know Rose but we are not their biological kids," Daniel explained to her.

"So, what that makes no difference to them. They didn't throw us away when the Bad Man I mean the Demon King came for us. No they stood by us even was willingly to fight for us. If that isn't parents loving their kids then what is?" she asked.

"You do have a point Rose and both Mom and Dad know something is up. Before we make any rash decisions we need to tell them how we truly feel," Crystal said.

"I agree," Morgan said gently.

"What happens if they get mad you know how Mom can be and Dad might blame himself," Daniel reminded her.

"I know tomorrow I will talk to Dr. Peters and maybe he can help us explain to Mom and Dad how we feel," Crystal said.

"That is a good idea," Morgan said.

"It could work," Daniel said.

"I still think you all are being silly Mommy and Daddy love us and they would never throw us away," Rose said firmly.

"I hope so too Rose," Crystal whispered to herself. The kids all went back to bed to plan for tomorrow both hoping that Rose was right. That their parents loved them and wouldn't throw them away, but if they did Nightmare offered them a place to stay. The question on their mind was would they have to take Nightmare up on that offer in the future?  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. The Nightmare Comes True

Chapter 10: The Nightmare Comes True

"Alright um troops let's go kill some Cy-Bugs," Crystal said holding a small hand gun in her hand. Some men were snickering for Crystal looked ridiculous in her armor. It was too big for she was shorter than Calhoun and the armor was much too heavy. She would take a step and nearly stumble.

"What is wrong Sarge too weak for your armor?" asked Randy smiling a smug grin.

"Shut up Brown or you will be on Cy-Bug duty for a week!" barked Kohut. He looked at Crystal and knew she was trying but she did look silly in Tamora's spare armor.

"Okay um five minute break um Kohut watch the men," Crystal said.

"Yes Sarge," Kohut said saluting her. Crystal felt her cheeks blush as she ran to Dr. Peter's room.

"I need better armor this is way too big for me," Crystal said. She had been training with the men for about a week and she had to wear armor in the game. But she wasn't able to move as freely but her mom insisted she wear armor when she played the game. But no armor could fit her for she had muscle but was thin and Tamora's old armor was too big.

"I have just what you need Crystal," Dr. Peter said handing her a small watch. "Press the red button," he told her. She did and instantly a material formed over her fitting her body perfectly and transformed into armor. "This little device can form armor for any shape or size of a person," he said. "It is lighter and more durable, you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is perfect thanks, let's give it a test run," Crystal said hurrying back to her post. The men stopped snickering when they saw Crystal's new armor. "Alright men time to make your Mamma proud time," she said feeling less ridiculous. She climbed on Specks and the doors opened. "Team one take the right, team two take the left, and Team three any soldiers fall take them back to safety. Lastly Team four let's clear the way for them," Crystal said addressing both the men and the Pla-Ce bugs. The men followed Crystal out as she blasted any Cy-Bugs that got in her way. Specks blasted acid defending Crystal from harm as Fireball and Goldie protected Specks.

"I ain't taken no orders from a kid, time to win me a medal," Randy hissed. He ran past his group towards the stairs and he made his way till the Queen blocked him from the entrance. "Die you blasted bug!" he yelled shooting his gun. Crystal and the others made their way slowly up the tower when she noticed Randy was not among them.

"Kohut did Randy get injured?" she asked through her communicator.

"I don't think so, he might have gone ahead you know how he is," Kohut answered.

"I told him to stick to the plan. I am going ahead to find him, Fireball, Goldie cover me," she told them. "Come on Specks," she said and flew faster up the tower. Randy was shooting but not making a dent in the Queen. She hissed angrily and snatched his gun away. He rolled away and tried to run but was snatched up by a pincher. Blood began to trickle as his armor was chipping away. He was thrown around a bit developing bruises till the Queen made her decision. The beast opened it's massive jaws and Randy as much as he struggled knew he was about to be eaten. Just then he sees his gun floating in midair hitting the Queen on the head. The Queen gets angry and sees what is causing the gun to hit her.

Crystal using her telekinetic power was using the gun to distract the Queen. She rubbed her stomach when she saw the pinchers remembering what happened the first time she saw the Queen. "Alright Specks just like we practiced. Fireball and Goldie get Randy to safety," she said. The two Pla-Ce bugs hissed and flew down grabbing Randy by the arms picking him up and carrying him to safety.

"No I don't need help!" he shouted even though he had two broken ribs from being crushed by the pinchers. And some blood trickled down his sides. Crystal stood up and shot at the Queen but no affect. Specks spat acid at her and that had some affect.

"Hmm I wonder," Crystal said and shot at the ceiling. Specks seeing her plan spat acid at the ceiling. The Queen unaware clawed at them but heard a low crunch. By the time she looked up a huge hunk of the ceiling fell and squashed her. "Alright great job Specks, now to get that medal," Crystal said. They flew in and got it but before they left she threw a grenade for the floor was covered with baby Cy-Bugs. If she blew up the building it would be rebuilt but the babies would die so less Cy-Bugs to worry about. The building exploded and Crystal on Specks flew on back to the men. Everyone was happy to see her as they congratulated her on the victory, everyone except Randy.

"Hey hotshot I didn't need your help. I had everything under control, you had no right to interfere," he growled.

"Shut up Randy she saved your ungrateful butt so say thanks and move on!" Steel said firmly. Randy just glared at her and walked away muttering to himself. Crystal took a break for the game would be closing soon for today was a short day. Getting into her normal clothes she saw her brother and sisters approach.

"Hey we heard you won, alright Crystal," Daniel exclaimed hugging her.

"Yeah Crystal," Rose said and Morgan smiled.

"Thanks guys now let's talk to Dr. Peters," Crystal said. They all went to his office and explained their meeting. Crystal told him about the nightmares Morgan had and how they felt maybe it could be true.

"Well Crystal I can understand your fear. You lost one game and family to only find a new one. Yet, being adopted would make you feel unwanted since your parents will have more children. But I do agree with Rose I don't think that Calhoun or Mr. Felix would ever throw you away. My only advice is tell them how you feel and I assure you they will say they want you. In fact head to Calhoun's office I believe she said she was going to come check on the progress of the game," Dr. Peters said.

"Thank you Dr. Peters we will," Crystal said and they all headed to their Mom's office. From the shadows Randy heard the conversation and knew how to get rid of Crystal once and for all. The children saw their Mom's office and was about to open the door. When they heard voices coming from inside.

"Tammy you are right those orphans are driving me nuts. Rose is so whiny, Morgan is just too quiet, and Daniel is so pathetic following Crystal around like a puppy. And Crystal is the worst off all they are all freaks. Moving things with their minds, reading minds, breaking things by screaming and Rose's deranged imagination. Why we ever adopted them I will never know?" Felix said angrily.

"I know Felix they are just so weird. Hopefully our real children will be more normal. I mean I can't wait to be back in charge. Leaving Crystal in charge was a mistake she is useless. My men say she wins medals well of course she does hiding behind her powers and those Pla-Ce bugs of hers. Without them she is nothing and I am ashamed we adopted those brats," Tamora snapped. "Once I have our real kids those orphans freaks are being thrown out," she said.

"I can't wait good riddance to garbage," Felix said. Crystal as well as the others couldn't believe their ears. Rose opened the door a bit too see if it was actually their Mom and Dad talking and not her imagination playing a cruel joke on her. Sure enough Mom was sitting at her desk glaring at the paperwork and Dad was standing by her. A tightness formed in Crystal's chest as the tears fought to fall from her face. Instead she put on a mask and held Rose's hand pulling her away from the door and silently closing it.

"It can't be true it just can't be," Daniel said fighting tears.

"It is true I saw them and so did Crystal," Rose said. Her cheerful expression gone as tears flowed from her face.

"I can't believe this is happening. What are we going to do now Crystal?" Morgan asked shedding tears.

"We are leaving," Crystal said as her face looked unreadable. They walked out of the game and when they did Randy came out of Tamora's office with an evil grin. Holding up a remote like device Tamora and Felix disappeared for they were holograms.

"Goodbye orphan freaks," he said but the device made his voice sound like Felix's voice. The four children walked away shedding tears and Crystal wanted to go to Nightmare's but it was getting late and so she took them to another game. Daniel and Morgan froze when they saw the empty game before them, their old home.

"I haven't seen this place in years," he whispered.

"I forgot how big it used to be," Morgan said.

"Come on let's get some sleep, then we will go to Nightmare's game, and I will make a plan from there," Crystal said. They slept in the area that used to be their home. Once the three were asleep, Crystal walked to a corner and sank to her knees sobbing. Her mom and dad didn't want them. Nightmare was their only hope and for once Crystal wished they never met Dad or Mom. Sure they were in danger every day of their life hiding from the Demon King but at least she saw the danger coming. This time Crystal despite her prepared attitude could not prepare herself or her siblings from this pain. She sobbed feeling angry and stupid for believing that Tamora and Felix loved them. She hated herself for believing, that they were their children too. This was one mistake she was not going to make twice; from now on she wouldn't let anyone more people in. She would only love her siblings, Nightmare, Specks and her Pla-Ce bugs, her family that would never harm her. Then with a bitter heart she fell into a troubled sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Worried Hearts

Chapter 11: Worried Hearts

Tamora and Felix were heading to Heroes Duty. She hoped the men weren't giving Crystal a hard time and wanted to see how Crystal was handling herself. A small bump was forming on her stomach and the baby was moving around. "Man this kid is going to kick Cy-Bugs all the way to the beacon the way it kicks," Tamora muttered.

"Hey now little one goes easy on your Mamma, we are going to go see your big sister Crystal. Won't that be fun," Felix cooed at Tamora's stomach. She rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks blush for Felix was being sweet but talking to her stomach even though she had a baby inside her was a tad embarrassing. Instead of telling him this she just pushed his hat over his eyes and walked on. He smiled and hopped to keep up with her longer strides. They got to the game within a few minutes and the first one to greet them was Kohut.

"Hey Sarge and Fix-it glad to see you both," he said smiling.

"Hello Kohut, where is Crystal I wanted to see how she was handling herself," Tamora said.

"Oh she is doing fine Sarge, she has a keen mind for strategy, you would be so proud of her," Kohut said smiling.

"Really the men are listening to her," Tamora said holding her surprise. Sure most of her men respected Crystal but a few of the rookies could get out of line.

"Well Randy was being difficult, he broke from the plan and went AWOL and took off up the tower by himself. He almost got eaten by the Queen Cy-Bug if Crystal didn't save his sorry hide. A lot of the men from a distance saw it and Crystal saved him in the nick of time. But you know Randy always wanting to be the star wasn't too happy," Kohut said frowning.

"I see well I will have to remind Randy about teamwork, but was Crystal harmed?" Tamora asked. She hid her fear well but was scared as she remembered the last time Crystal faced the Queen Cy-Bug.

"Oh yeah she was fine, Dr. Peters gave her some new armor that was as he put it lighter and more durable. No offense Sarge that armor you wanted Crystal to wear was too big for her. She is a bit shorter than you and that armor weighed a ton poor kid fell whenever she took a step. But she has that new armor and it works well for her," Kohut said.

"We are just glad Crystal is okay and doing a good job. Do you know where she is?" Felix asked.

"Oh yeah she went to go see Dr. Peters after the game was over. Maybe she is still talking to him," Kohut told them.

"Thanks we will look," Tamora said and led Felix to Dr. Peter's office. She knocked on the door and Dr. Peters stood before them.

"Ah Tamora lovely to see you and hello Felix, please come in," he said cheerfully.

"Hello Dr. Peters have you seen Crystal?" Tamora asked.

"Ah yes, she and Daniel, Morgan, and Rose were here. They wanted to talk to you about something important and went to your office," he said.

"Wait Daniel, Morgan, and Rose were here too?" Tamora questioned.

"Um yes," he said.

"Did they say what they wanted to talk to us about?" Felix asked sounding a tad concerned.

"I can't say but I recommend going to your office and finding out," Dr. Peters said addressing Tamora. The two heroes exchanged worried glances but headed to Tamora's office. To their shock it was empty. "That is odd I knew I saw them go this way," Dr. Peters said as he followed them in case he had to be the psychiatrist.

"Where could they have gone? Crystal wouldn't just take off without telling us especially with the younger kids with her," Tamora said.

"Calm down honey, maybe she sent the others home for it is pretty late. I will go back home and see if Daniel, Morgan, and Rose are home. Once I find them I will ask them where Crystal could be and you just wait till I get back," Felix said putting his hand in hers.

"Very well soldier but hurry back," Tamora said. Felix nodded and hopped off to his game.

"Come on Tamora, maybe Crystal got tired of waiting in your office and went to check on her Pla-Ce bugs and fell asleep. She did do that once remember," Peters said trying to keep Tamora calm.

"Yeah let's go check," Tamora said. Felix hopped to his game and ran into Ralph.

"Hey brother where is Calhoun and the kids?" Ralph asked.

"Wait they aren't here?" Felix asked getting worried.

"I haven't seen them since after the game ended when Daniel took the girls to Calhoun's game to see Crystal. That was awhile actually, why what is wrong?" Ralph asked.

"They are missing we didn't see them in the game at all," Felix said growing concerned.

"Easy brother maybe Vanellope seen them," Ralph suggested. They headed to Sugar Rush but Vanellope said she hadn't seen them.

"Let's go ask that lizard boy Nightmare right, maybe he seen them," Vanellope suggested.

"I hope so," Felix said and took them to Nightmare's game. Nightmare just finished his game and was about to go check in on Crystal. She seemed so sad the last time he saw her and thought maybe a moonlight flight would cheer her up. He stepped out of his game to see Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope coming towards him.

"Evening everyone, how may I help you?" Nightmare asked gently.

"Um Nightmare sorry to bother you but have you seen Crystal or maybe Daniel, or Morgan, or Rose?" Felix asked.

"I saw Crystal I believe yesterday, she was telling me about the baby Pla-Ce Bugs getting better at their training. As for the Daniel I saw him a week ago with you sir. And I saw the girls hanging out with the Sugar Rush kids I believe three days ago," Nightmare said. "Why do you ask are they all okay?" he asked his face showing concern.

"We can't find them anywhere," Felix said.

"Has your dad seen them?" Ralph asked. He remembered how the Demon King wanted Crystal and would do anything to claim her.

"No my father has been in the dark forest guarding my mother's grave. He hasn't been seen since I became the new leader," Nightmare said. He understood Ralph's questioned and knew his father would not take Crystal for his father did keep his word. "If Crystal and the others are missing allow me to help you find them," Nightmare said.

"Okay lizard boy let's go see if Sargent Yells A lot has seen them," Vanellope said and they all headed back to Heroes Duty. Tamora had not found Crystal and was growing more worried. She asked all her men if they had seen her or the other missing kids. Steel heard Crystal was missing and knew if Crystal went anywhere she would tell someone where she was going. Looking around all the men showed some sign of worry all except Randy of course.

"Hey Randy did you see Crystal or her brother and sisters?" Steel asked.

"Heck no last time I saw her was after the game," Randy said defensively.

"So, you have no idea why Crystal and her siblings would be missing now would you? I mean Crystal did save your life so surely if you knew anything you would tell someone," Steel said.

"I am leaving I am sure they will show up somewhere," Randy said. He turned to leave but something fell out of his pocket. Steel saw it looked like an odd remote and pushed a button. "Give me that!" Randy shouted but it was too late. Two holograms that looked solid and one was Tamora and the other was Felix.

"Why do you have holograms of Sarge and Fix-it? Steel asked. But his finger hit another button and when he asked the question his voice sounded like Tamora's. His eyes narrowed and he dragged Randy to see Tamora and Felix.

"Tammy we couldn't find Daniel, Morgan, or Rose. Did you find Crystal?" he asked.

"No, and I am really getting worried. where could they be?" Tamora asked fighting tears.

"Sarge, Fix-it, you have to know something," Steel said. They saw him drag Randy up to them and Dr. Peters saw the remote.

"Hey that is my hologram voice changer device. You can make holograms that look solid of other people and sound like them. I thought it could be used for a defense attack against the Cy-Bugs. Why do you have it Steel?" Peters asked.

"Tell them what you did Randy," Steel barked.

"I didn't do anything!" Randy shouted.

"Tell me," Tamora growled glaring at him. That look made Randy talk.

"I was angry that I had to take orders from that freak orphan Crystal. It is no fair I have been in this game and worked hard to earn my rank. Suddenly this little orphan finds those bugs, has these freaky powers, and she becomes Sarge it was no fair. So, I hatched a quick plan I usually would take some of Peter's gadgets hoping to get an edge in the game. So, I took that device but couldn't think of any use for it. Till today I heard Crystal and the others tell Peters of their fear of you and that short handy man of yours not wanting them. Since you adopted them they feared once you had your real kids you would throw them away. Peters assured them that you loved them and told them to wait in your office for you were coming to check on things. I took a shortcut and got to your office first. I used the device and made them think you and Fix-It never wanted them and I saw them leave the game," Randy explained. Everyone was in shock and Calhoun glared at him and slapped his face.

"How dare you talk about my kids like that and do that to them. I am going to feed you to a Cy-Bug! No I will shoot you first and then feed you to a Cy-Bug!" she screamed as she shot her gun at him. Randy ducked but got hit in the foot.

"Tammy stop you will kill him!" Felix said trying to take the gun from her. He was just as angry but didn't want to see his wife commit murder. Unfortunately Ralph and Vanellope weren't being much help.

"Shoot him again Calhoun!" Ralph yelled.

"Yeah blast him!" Vanellope cheered.

"Would you two quit encouraging her!" Felix yelled taking the gun from his angry wife. Luckily for him and Randy the gun was out of bullets.

"Oww my foot," Randy moaned.

"Serves you right but come on let's get you patched up," Steel said. He led Randy away with the help of Dr. Peters.

"You better pray my kids are alright or I will shoot off your other foot!" Tamora barked. Hot tears fell from her face as her heart was breaking where were her babies?

"Hey um ma'am maybe we could use Specks to find Crystal," Nightmare suggested. They all agreed and found Specks fast asleep. He awoke and sensed something was wrong.

"Specks, Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose are missing. I need you to find them," Tamora said gently. She had no idea if he understood her. Only Crystal it seemed could communicate with these bugs but she was hoping. Specks let out a small hiss and sniffed the air. Then he took off out of the game and the group followed. Each one was hoping beyond hope that they would find the kids and bring them home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title.


	12. Being a Family

Chapter 12: Being a Family

Specks flew off like a rocket. Tamora had to grab her hover board and she and Felix were riding on it. Vanellope had to glitch, Ralph had to run, and Nightmare flew. They followed Specks passed Sugar Rush farther down past the Fix-It Felix game. He led them to the deeper part of the arcade till finally he stopped at an entrance. "What game is this?" Vanellope asked. Looking in she saw utter darkness with wires hanging. Whatever game had been here was gone and forgotten.

"This place looks familiar but I can't put my claw on it," Nightmare said. Tamora and Felix jumped off the hover board and frowned at the game.

"Specks are you sure they are here?" Tamora asked doubting the bug. He looked down at her and hissed gently.

"I think that means he is sure," Felix said gently. Ralph being the tallest used his massive hand to wipe away the dust and cobwebs over the game's name. In bold white letters was the name **Heroes World**.

"Heroes World," Ralph said gently.

"Never heard of it," Vanellope said shrugging.

"Of course now I remember this was Crystal and her family's game," Nightmare said grinning.

"Of course they went back to the first place they were safe," Tamora said. Grabbing her flashlight she clicked it on. "Be on guard everyone just because Specks says they are here doesn't mean something dangerous isn't here," she said. Felix nodded and held his hammer as he followed his wife. Nightmare had his claws out and Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulders. Specks led the way for he could see in the dark just fine. He knew Crystal was near he could smell her and feel her presence. The gang all walked into the darkened game looking for the kids.

Nothing seemed to be there but empty space. Vanellope shuddered a bit for her game was almost destroyed. The after effect of a game being unplugged scared her and she wondered how Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose felt. Tamora's flashlight barely penetrated the darkness but she was determined to find her babies. Felix looked around hoping to see one of them and would be glad when they all went home. Just then Specks led them to the far back and hissed louder.

They all stopped and relief washed over them. Rose was holding onto her Kitty tightly as Morgan held her. Daniel wrapped his arms around them and Crystal placed her arms around all three of them the best she could. All four of them were bunched up together for it was cold in the game. Tamora and Felix knelt down in front of their kids. Felix placed a hand on Crystal shoulder and gently whispered her name. "Crystal honey, wake up," he said. Her eyes shot up as she saw who called her name.

Crystal sat up and glared at Felix as the sudden movement woke the other kids up. "What is going on?" Daniel asked sleepily and then he too saw who was in the game with them. He glared and stood in front of Morgan and Rose. Morgan and Rose looked shocked but didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked her voice cold as ice.

"Crystal listen we know what you thought you heard and saw but that wasn't us. Randy was angry he had to take orders from you and he heard the talk you had with Peters. He stole a device to that could make solid holograms of anyone you wanted and the device could make you sound like that person. Randy made you all believe we didn't love you but we do you four have to believe that," Tamora said.

Crystal and Daniel exchanged looks debating over what she told them. "It is true Crystal they do love you four why else would they be here looking for you guys if they didn't care," Nightmare said. Crystal saw him and knew that he wasn't lying for he had no reason to lie to her.

"It is true Crystal they do love us," Morgan said.

"I knew they did," Rose said folding her arms.

"See Crystal we were wrong they do love us," Daniel said. Crystal still wasn't convinced she couldn't allow her family to be hurt again. But Morgan even said the same thing as Nightmare did. But Mom and Dad did come to find them. Didn't that mean that they loved them? She saw Rose run up to Mom and saw Mom hugging Rose to death. Morgan ran into Dad and he hugged her tight. Daniel got a group hug but the smiles faded when they saw Crystal still staying put.

"How can I be sure this is real? We aren't your real kids you can say you love us but you can't ignore that fact. And when your kids get bigger they may resent us for we have powers and they don't. No matter what we will always have problems and I won't allow my siblings to be harmed," Crystal said.

"Crystal we know you are afraid. Okay yes, technically you may not be our biological children. But no one can tell me that you, Morgan, and Rose are not my daughters or that Daniel isn't my son. And you may be right about the baby not understanding why you all have special abilities and he or she doesn't. But we will work it out together as a family," Felix told her.

"That is right I am your mother Crystal and I am also Morgan, Rose, and Daniel's mother. And no one is telling me different. Yes, you are right we will have more problems but what family doesn't? We will work it out and you don't have to worry about your brother or sisters getting hurt. Your dad, Uncle Ralph and I will protect you all like you all protected us," Tamora told her.

"Yeah and I have your guys back too cuz," Vanellope said smiling.

"And I will help you all too," Nightmare said. Specks nodded his head at her smiling.

"Come on Crystal, let's go home," Daniel said holding his hand out to her.

She had tears flowing from her face and she knew this was real. "Okay," she said. Crystal took Daniel's hand and was wrapped in a massive bear hug by her family and they all went on home.

The next day Crystal returned to Heroes Duty the soldiers flocked to her happy to see that she was okay. They all asked about her siblings and she assured them that they were safe too. Randy saw her and walked away and she followed him. "Randy we need to talk," Crystal said firmly.

"If you are looking for an apology, you ain't getting one from me," he snapped.

"Oh believe me I wasn't expecting one. I just wanted to know why did you pull that trick. What is it about me that you hate so much?" she asked.

"You are a freak moving things with your mind, reading minds, and whatever else you and your siblings can do. I have worked hard since the game was plugged in. And I am still a private but you oh Sarge adopts you and you find those dang Pla-Ce bugs, have those powers and you are made the new Sarge. It is not fair!" Randy snapped.

"Fair? Huh that is a funny word fair. Well since you think it is so fair for me allow me to tell you what isn't fair. It isn't fair having your entire world destroyed and everyone you knew friends family, are gone. And you couldn't do a damn thing to save them. Having three kids looking up to you and depending on you to take care of them and you are just a kid yourself. Finding out your game was destroyed for a thief in the real world stole forty bucks and pushed your game over to get away. It isn't fair making a friend and he offers you a home only to have his crazy dad want you in his game for your powers. And when you refuse he locks your family up in cages just so you will agree to join his game. Then escaping and you thinking you lost your only friend and being chased by other crazy people with special abilities. It isn't fair jumping from one game to the next avoiding zombies and Cy-Bugs living in caves or alleyways. Hungry and starving scared out of your mind but you have to be the brave one. It isn't fair finally having a safe place and learning your friend is alive but now you will lose it all. Or learning that for two years of hell was all a test your friend's dad did to test his son to see if he was ready to take over their game. Or having two years of living in paradise but still scared of everything and everyone being taken from you and learning how to survive again. So, tell me Private Randy what seems more unfair?" she asked.

His face was chalk white and his eyes were wide with surprise for he never knew the true story of Crystal and her siblings. "Look I am not here to play the pity me game but I do want you to know something about me," she said. Randy looked at her wondering what else she was going to tell him. "I protect my family, my parents, my Uncle Ralph, my siblings, my cousin Vanellope, my friend Nightmare, my Sugar Rush friends, and people in Niceland, my Pla-Ce bugs, with Specks. But I also see these soldiers; yes even you Randy as my family. So, I want to ask you a question," she told him.

"What is that?" Randy asked.

"Do you want to be part of my family?" she asked holding out her hand. She looked so sincere that she reminded him of his kid sister.

"You know I did have a family too, my parents died when I was 18. I joined the Space Marines so I could take care of my sister Ashley. She was so sweet maybe a year older than um Morgan I think," Randy said his eyes revealing an old painful memory he buried long ago. "But a year later I was gone training and I found out she died of a disease. That day I never cared about anyone but myself. So, Crystal you are right life isn't fair even for you a person who had powers. In some ways you remind me of her," Randy said. "If you are willingly to forgive me for my foolish pride then I will try and be a member of your family and I am sorry for what I did to you and your siblings. The way I acted was beneath a soldier," he said frowning.

"Well I am glad to hear you say that. And if I made you think differently I apologize too I wasn't trying to be the new Sarge, I was just helping my mom. In all honesty I would rather train my Pla-Ce bugs then be in the game. You guys make it look so easy and I respected you all for it. Now come on we have some Cy-Bugs to kill, coming bro?" she asked smiling.

"Sure sis, sure and I do respect you Crystal you are one tough cookie. Let's go teach those ugly Cy-Bugs a lesson," he said smiling and followed her to the battle field.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. New Additions and Seasons Greetings

Chapter 13: New Additions and Season Greetings

Over the next few weeks' life slowly returned to normal. Tamora and Felix were happy to have their children safely back home. Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose were happy to be with their family again. Of course Tamora's pregnancy became more and more visible. She hated how her clothes didn't fit and worried about her body getting so fat. "Oh honey you look beautiful," Felix said kissing his wife's cheek.

She blushed and said, "Oh you always say that short stack".

"And I always mean it," he said. Tamora smiled and counted for in two weeks her child would be born. She was growing anxious as was Felix. Rose had just finished the stuffed cats for her brother or sister. Morgan began to design them carts of their own but her mom thought to wait till they were a bit older to drive. Daniel helped make a crib for the baby with his dad secretly wishing it was a boy. Crystal continued training the men and her Pla-Ce bugs. Still counting the days till her mom could take over again. Well within a weeks' time the waiting would be over.

One night Tamora was sound asleep in her husband's arms. Till she felt a pain in her stomach and began to squirm. Then a wetness overcame her as did an increase in pain. "Felix!" she shouted.

"Tammy, what is wrong?" he asked waking up instantly.

"The baby, the baby is coming!" she cried. Felix rushed out of bed awaking the kids and Daniel raced to get Ralph. Crystal who had Specks in his house wake up and with Daniel and Ralph's help they placed Tamora on Speck's back. Crystal climbed on as did Felix.

"I will watch the kids, get Calhoun to the hospital," Ralph said.

"Alright Crystal hurry, to the hospital," Felix told her.

"Right hold on everyone!" Crystal called and they flew to a hospital game. They helped Tamora inside as she moaned and Felix calmed her by helping her breath. The nurses placed Tamora in a wheelchair and escorted her to a room.

"The baby is coming any minute we have to get the doctor now," said the head nurse. Within moments the doctor emerged ready to deliver the baby. Felix and Crystal sat in the waiting room waiting patiently for the baby to arrive.

"I am so nervous please let them be okay, please," Felix prayed.

"Don't worry Dad, Mom is tough her and the baby will be fine," Crystal assured holding his hand. He smiled at her and his nervousness slowly faded. Time ticked by till finally the nurse came out with a huge smile.

"You may see them now," she said. They washed their hands and entered the room. Tamora was on her bed with sweat on her face looking tired but happy.

"Honey," Felix said kissing her lips. Then he noticed no baby was in her arms. Fear took him for he knew what must have happened. Still he held her hand to show her his brave face to shield her from the pain. Before he could speak the nurse held a small blue bundle and handed Crystal a small pink bundle.

"Congratulations Mr. Fix-it you and your wife have twins a boy and a girl," the nurse said placing the boy in his arms. Felix looked down at his son and he had his mother's eyes but his hair and nose.

"Here Mom this is my little sister," Crystal said placing the baby girl in her mother's arms. Tamora began to shed tears when she saw her daughter. She had Felix's eyes but her hair and nose. Seeing her son her heart melted.

"They are perfect," she whispered kissing their heads.

"What should we name them?" Felix asked.

"Alexander and Susan," Tamora said.

"I like those names," Felix said sweetly. "Oh I am going to call Ralph so he and the kids can meet their new siblings," Felix said grinning. He placed Alexander in Crystal's arms and she looked at her brother. He seemed so sweet and innocent. Alexander looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

"Hello Alexander, my name is Crystal, I am your big sister," she said softly. Alexander laughed and snuggled closer to her.

"Someone likes you want to hold Susan now?" Tamora asked.

"Sure Mom you take Alexander," she said. Susan saw Crystal and smiled even laughed a bit making Crystal's heart melt.

"Hello Susan, I am Crystal your big sister," she told Susan. Susan's smiled grew and she like Alexander snuggled closer to Crystal. Just then Rose poked her head in and smiled when she saw the babies.

"I want to hold them," she said. Since she was smaller she had to sit on a chair. Rose held Alexander while Daniel held Susan. Susan began to try and pull his hair.

"Oh no you don't that is my hair," he giggled. Susan smiled and soon was given to Morgan.

"They are so sweet," she said.

"Wait till you get home little brother and sister. I made two kitties for you and I will make them come alive and you can train them," Morgan said when she held both Susan and Alexander.

"Alright kids time to give your mom and new siblings' time to rest. We will see them in the morning," their dad said. All four kids kissed their mom's forehead and siblings' forehead and went on home. They had two new additions and their family was now complete.

A few months later

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Nightmare called when he entered the Fix-its home. They were all having a big Christmas celebration. Men from Heroes Duty and kids from Sugar Rush came. Tamora was holding little Susan and Felix was holding Alexander. Randy was bouncing Rose on his knee making her laugh. People were talking and opening up gifts. The fire was roaring as everyone was having a good time.

"Well Tammy tell me are you truly happy?" Felix asked her.

Looking at their kids and new babies, their friends, and everyone else Tammy said, "Yes Fix-it, I have never been happier". Then she kissed him. Crystal was with Nightmare watching the happy scene.

"I wanted to say thanks for being there for me and my siblings," she said.

"Of course Crystal I care about you and your family," he said.

"Yeah you do and I want to let you know I care for you too," she said her heart quickening. She noticed she was standing under the mistletoe and with a devilish smirk she kissed his lips. His eyes were wide at first but soon closed as he wrapped his arms and wings around her. Crystal felt so safe and loved and when she released from the kiss she smiled at him. "This is my way of saying I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Crystal," Nightmare whispered back. Then he wrapped his arm around her and Crystal watched her family enjoying the celebration. Yes, they would have many problems but they would work them out together. For now Crystal's life was for once peaceful and complete. And she was very happy for her family and friends. Her life was simply perfect.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Till next time.


End file.
